Too Late
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: Ant and Sparklez. They thought they would last. That is until Ant met Ryan. SparkAnt and xrpmx13 x antvenom implied. Rated T for feels.


**Angsty SparkAnt 'cuz I'm bored and tired. Don't read if you don't like. You know the drill. Also xRpMx13 X AntVenom. I can't believe there aren't that many stories on them. They practically ship themselves.**

"So, Ant, where ya goin'?"

Ant jumped at the voice. He quickly retracted his hand before it touched the door knob.

"I-I'm going to meet up with Ryan and play some minigames and such."

Sparklez raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. You don't have to be so suspicious about it. I was just wondering."

Ant relaxed slightly. "Alright. See you later then." His hand darted for the door knob, but was quickly stopped by Sparklez's hand.

"You don't have to be in such a hurry!"

"Well, I'm sorta running late..."

"Oh." Sparklez let go of Ant's hand a placed a peck on his cheek. "Well see you later then! Stay safe."

Ant's face turned slightly red as he quickly mumbled a 'Bye' before rushing out the door.

* * *

It was near midnight. Sparklez lay on the couch half asleep waiting for Ant's return. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the door creaked open. Ant stumbled into the house with a slight limp, and was seemingly out of energy. Sparklez slowly got up off of the couch and strerched.

"What took you so long?" He yawned. "It's almost midnight."

"We were...doing a parkour map." Ant replied. He seemed sure of himself, but was slightly hesitant.

"Are you okay?" Sparklez eyed Ant carefully. He had noticed Ant's limp when he walked in. "Did you hurt yourself? You seemed to be limping." There was genuine worry in Sparklez's voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired. I had a long day." Ant said with a tired voice. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now."

Sparklez raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. I'll join you in a bit."

* * *

Ant dashed down the stairs and towards the door. A big smile was on his face. Before he reached the door, he felt arms wrap around his waist. A loud yelp escaped his mouth and he started to squirm. "Sparklez! Let me go!"

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me where you're going!"

"I'm going to play minigames with Ryan."

"_Again?!_" Sparklez dropped Ant, who let out a gasp in surprise.

"Y-yeah..." Ant trailed off, not able to meet Sparklez in the eye.

"You've been spending all you're time with Ryan! Ever since we met him, you've been running off and playing _minigames_. You've hardly been spending time with me!" Sparklez voice rose with anger, which made Ant worry. He really didn't want to make the Prince of the Nether angry.

"W-Well, we haven't been doing much anyway!" Ant immediately regretted this. Despite the fact that he was better than Sparklez in combat, Sparklez's temper was downright _scary_.

"Well if you want to do something jut say so!" Sparklez was practically shouting by now.

Ant opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Is there something you've been hiding from me?"

Ant looked down. "N-no. Now if you'll excuse me... I'll be going!" Ant slammed the door behind him, leaving a furious Sparklez.

Sparklez let out a frustrated growl before plopping himself down onto the couch. _I shouldn't have snapped. _He thought to himself. An idea popped into his head before he jumped off the couch and to the storage room. He grabbed a few gold(budder/butter) blocks and an apple. He also grabbed a few roses, and before he knew it, he had a small apology present for Ant.

He skipped out of the house, knowing where Ant would be. Their 'secret' place. It was a ledge that over looked a beautiful valley. They would sit there next to each other in peace and quiet. Sparklez smiled. He reached his destination quicker than he thought he would.

He pulled back some of the growth that hid their spot so well, to find Ant and...Ryan. They were sitting in Ant and Sparklez's spot, with Ant's head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan's arms were wrapped around Ant protectively, like he was comforting Ant.

Frustrated tears welled up in Sparklez's eyes. He felt betrayed. He threw the roses and the apple onto the ground and ran. To where, he didn't know. But, he soon found himself back at their house. He slammed the door as quickly as it was opened. He collapsed onto the ground in a mess of tears. Silent sobs shook his body as he lay there.

He got up eventually, and started walking. His mind wandered off somewhere, and he wandered aimlessly throughout the house. He ended up in the alchemy room. He looked around with teary eyes. He grabbed a nearby bottle filled with a green liquid. On the bottle, it was marked 'POISON'. He found a pen and paper and quickly scribbled down some words. He brought the bottle up to his mouth, before drinking all of it's contents. He fell to the floor, the poison working it's way in his body. The bottle shattered on the ground next to him.

His breathing slowly became more and more difficult with each passing second. Sparklez knew that nobody would be able save him. He took in one last deep breath before slipping into darkness. A final whisper escaped from his mouth.

"I love you."

Ant slowly opened the door, expecting to be yelled at by Sparklez. Instead, a loud shattering sound met his ears. His eyes widened in panic. He quickly ran to the source of the sound, in the alchemy room.

On the floor, was Sparklez. Dead. There was only one word that Ant said. "N-No! No no no!" He ran up to the body and knealt down. It was too late. "S-Sparklez..." Tears streaked down his cheeks. "W-Why?" He got up on shaky legs, using the table for support. That's when he first noticed the note on the table. He picked up up the note. He was hesitant, but he read it.

_Ant,_

_Ask yourself, do you still love me? Or do you love Ryan? Yeah that's right. I know. By the time you find this note, I'll be gone. And it's all your fault. You will have to live this burden your whole life. Even if you _think _of ending_ your _life, I'll be there to save you. Not because I care. I do. But it's because I want you to suffer. You made a mistake. Now, it's too late. Thanks for all of those moments together. I loved every single moment with you. I love you. _

_Sparklez_

Ant collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down his face. His mind was racing, his hear, shattered. _It's too late..._

Ant didn't feel anything. The world had slipped away from him, his sanity slowly draining. He only said one thing. One thing only.

"I'm sorry."

**Gaaahhh...my feels...**


End file.
